Cheater Cheater Heartbreaker!
by kuku88
Summary: (Story RQ for Pink Powerpuff Blossom!) Butch cheats on Buttercup. The next day Brick visits her and tries to comfort her in their brother-sister-like relationship; then after what Brick says to her she mistakenly takes his words wrong she begins to have a crush on him, and wants to sabotage Blossom and Brick's relationship so she can be his. Rated T; R&R!


_So this is a story request for _**Pink Powerpuff Blossom **_for being _**_Hung Up on You's _510th reviewer**_! This is a long one; I don't know how many words seeing as I typed it on my phone and it doesn't have word count, but...THIS TOOK ME _SO LONG_! I hope you like it though! QwQ_

_Sorry for the wait~ n.n"_

Please review! _I like eating up your feedback as much as you like eating up stories! ;w;_

_Speaking of that; now that I'm done editing, it's time for dinner here during my vacation~!_

_Cover image credit to _**Mashanyna2**_; and yes I do have permission (I might use it for a cover for a second story idea too!) :D_

* * *

**Her Request: ** Yes! Okay I would like a story about Buttercup and Butch , Butch cheats on Buttercup. The next day Brick visits her and tries to comfort her in their brother sister like relationship then after what Brick says to her she mistakenly takes his words wrong she begins to have a crush on him and wants to sabotage Blossom and Brick's relationship so she can be his. :D

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Oh c'mon, Buttercup! I told you already, I was drunk and I didn't know what the fuck was I doing!"

"Just _SHUT UP_! I _said _ I don't want to talk to you!" Buttercup spun around and hit her companion with her bag.

"Ow!" he groaned. "What was _that _ for!?"

Buttercup glared at him before yelling, "BUTCH JOJO, YOU ARE A _FUCKING IDIOT_!"

"Hey, you're dating this 'idiot'!" Butch shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"You...! You just make me _so mad_!" Buttercup shouted, thrusting her bag at him again. "I don't plan on dating you anymore! IT'S _OVER_! I've had it!"

"Jesus, BC; I said I was sorry!"

"_'Sorry' _doesn't fix everything!" shouted Buttercup, storming off. "I can't believe you'd _do _ this to me! And with _Brute_, for fucking crying out loud!"

Butch watched as she left, and groaned as he ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "_Fuck_," he cursed, "if only you knew... Dammit; I'm sorry, BC."

Meanwhile, Buttercup was storming through the empty hallways of their school, and her shoes were click-clacking along the floor.

_Fuck Butch and his fucking idiocy! And his hotness...and great kisses...and amazing abs...and, and... _She froze then. _Oh, what the fuck am I doing!?_

Buttercup groaned as she collapsed against some lockers, feeling the tears coming.

She'd been dating Butch for three months and he'd started proving himself as almost everything she'd ever wanted in a man: strong, independent, funny, and if coached properly, respectful.

He'd been trying to prove to her he was a great boyfriend so she'd keep him (they made a deal so Buttercup would start dating him), but then...

At Brute and her sisters' birthday, Brute had been drunk and so had Butch. Buttercup had reluctantly let Butch carry Brute to her room, but when he didn't come down for a long time...

She'd went to Brute's room to see what was taking him so long.

..._Big _mistake.

As soon as she opened the door, Buttercup was met with the scene of Butch making out with Brute as she was pulling his shirt off.

"...What. The. _Fuck_," she'd said.

Butch had looked up and blinked. "Huh...Buttercup...? But..." Then he'd looked down at Brute.

Brute had simply giggled (something she hardly did), her face flushed as she traced circles on his chest. "Aww, don't mind her~"

But Butch had stood up, stumbling as he tried to gain balance. "Buttercup—"

"...I don't want to hear it! BUTCH JOJO, _I HATE YOU_!" Then she'd slammed the door in his face and stormed off.

Now, one day later (on a fucking _Monday _ too), Butch was trying to apologize. Buttercup just didn't get it—she'd made him into a good boyfriend! How on earth did he just break away from her so easily!?

The deal was that Butch had to be a "good boyfriend" if he wanted to keep dating Buttercup, and she'd decide if he was worthy after six months. And yet, only three months in, and he'd _already _ broken the deal!

* * *

Soon Buttercup was flying home, bag over her shoulder and tears in her eyes. But those tears dried up as she reached the famous Utonium household, trying to decide what the _fuck _ she was going to do now.

Opening the door, she was greeted by her sisters. They tried to comfort her...:

"Oh, BC; I'm so sorry," Blossom said.

"I'm sure Butch just made a mistake," Bubbles added.

"He seemed to be doing so well," Banana agreed.

"And you really liked him," Bunny spoke up softly.

"Plus he was fun to hang around," Bliss mentioned.

"None of us thought that—" Blossom tried to say, but Buttercup stopped her by raising her hand.

"...I tried, Blossom. I fucking _tried_. I tried to make him a great boyfriend like you say Brick is, but I _failed_. _He _ failed. He just...just... I don't want to talk about it." With that, Buttercup went to her room and slammed her door shut.

The sisters exchanged looks, all biting their lips.

Meanwhile, Buttercup had collapsed against her door and began crying. What the fuck is wrong with me!? I'm Buttercup—_I. _Don't_. Cry. _

Soon after who-knows-how-long, a knock sounded at Buttercup's door.

She stood up, her legs feeling numb as she pushed her green door open. She was greeted by red eyes and a small smile.

"...Hey," he greeted her. He nodded. "Mind if I come in...?"

"Oh...hi, Brick." She sniffled, nodding back as she held the door open. "Here; take a seat."

She didn't even have to tell him that. They had a sister-brother like relationship, and he'd been there multiple times already. He automatically dived for "his" beanie on the floor, flopping down and dropping his "polite act". "Sooo...I heard my brother was a fucking jerk last night...?" He raised an eyebrow.

Buttercup sighed, closing the door and wiping her eyes quickly. She then turned around and leaned against her bedroom door, managing to say, "Yes...yes he was."

"Well...I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah...a lot of people are." Buttercup stared at her feet. She sighed loudly. "Still...none of you would know about this kind of feeling, huh...?"

"Hey, don't look down. In a time like this, you gotta keep your head held high," Brick said with a sigh, getting up and lifting her chin up with his hand.

She stared into his ruby-red eyes and felt her breath escape her throat. "...Blossom's right. You _are _ a great boyfriend."

Brick paused, staring at her. "I'm...what...?"

Buttercup blinked, flushing red. "I mean...relatively speaking; y'know, in the 'comforting department'. This _should _ be Butch's job, but..."

"Hey, the idiot's still my brother, and I can tell he regrets it," Brick commented, sitting back down and playing with a ping-pong racket that had the ball attached by a string.

Buttercup scowled. "That _idiot _ cheated on me with _Brute_! And he looked like he was _enjoying _ her...her..._love_!"

"Hey, he was _drunk_," Brick pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Buttercup threw her hands into the air. "Okay, so he was drunk! That makes this all okay, doesn't it? Now he _totally _ didn't violate my trust, or kiss another girl, or cheat on me!"

"...Okay, when you put it that way, it _does _ sound pretty bad—"

"_'Pretty bad'_!? This is fucking _unforgivable_!" Buttercup shot back, her hands tightening into fists.

Brick sighed with a shrug. "If it were _me _ as your boyfriend, I would've never gotten so drunk. Still, Butch was really stressed and I tried to stop him, but that was impossible... So you can't really blame the guy; maybe you should stop being so pressuring on him..."

Buttercup was hardly listening anymore. She was thinking about Brick's first few words:_ "If it were _me _ as _your boyfriend_."_

She turned to Brick. "You mean it...?"

Brick blinked in surprise. "Well, yeah—Butch didn't—"

"Didn't prove himself as a good boyfriend, yes," Buttercup interrupted. "But...someone _else _ might," she added, as if hinting at something.

Brick shrugged. "If you're ready to move on already—"

"Oh, I think I am," Buttercup responded. _Was Brick encouraging this...?_

Brick nodded. _She was acting kinda weird..._ "Well, okay then. I should get back to Blossom; we have a study session—"

"Wait!" called Buttercup, grabbing his arm. "Just...wait a sec."

Brick turned to stare at her in surprise. "...What's up, BC...?"

Buttercup hesitated. "Am I...Am I...'pretty'?"

"Of course you are!" Brick replied automatically without hesitation. "Buttercup, if this is about Butch and Brute—"

Buttercup shook her head. "Maybe it is, but maybe it's not."

Brick sighed, kneeling down and lifting her chin with his hand again. "Look BC, many people like you. Butch does too, and I'm sorry for what he did, but...at least _try _ and forgive him...? Keep your head up high, okay?"

Buttercup bit her lip, starting to feel the tears coming. "I don't know..."

Sighing again, Brick grabbed her in a hug.

"B-Brick...?" Buttercup stammered, in surprise.

"...Shut up for a sec," Brick muttered. Then he said, "Look. I'm sorry about Butch, and I'll try to see what we can do to make things right. But for now...just stay strong, 'kay? I'm here for you—_everyone _ is. So if you need to talk, just call me up—or anybody else. Besides, you have my number."

"O-Okay," Buttercup agreed, feeling her cheeks begin to burn.

Brick nodded as he pulled back. "Okay; great. Now I should _really _ go."

"G-Go ahead," Buttercup stammered, cheeks still red.

Brick nodded again. "See ya," he said with a wave.

"S-See ya..." Buttercup responded shyly, also waving.

Then her door shut.

Buttercup sighed almost dreamily, flopping down on her bed. She grabbed her green blankets.

_Wow...Brick was just...wow. Blossom _was _ right. Brick _is _ an amazing boyfriend._

Buttercup sat up and blushed, feeling her face. _Oh my God...do I _like _ him!? But...he's dating _Blossom_..._

She paused then, before smiling slightly. _But maybe I can do something about that..._

* * *

The next day, Buttercup opened her locker door to see a bouquet of buttercups. She blinked in amazement, and turned to look around. The only guy in the hallway at the moment was Brick, who was chatting with Blossom.

She sighed. _Maybe _Brick _had sent them..._

She missed the green card which floated out behind her.

Buttercup grabbed them tightly as she raced forward. "Hi, Brick; Blossom!"

"Oh, hi, BC!" Blossom said, looking up. Her eyes widened. "Ooh, I see you received some flowers! Who are they from?"

"I-I don't know," Buttercup admitted, turning to Brick pointedly.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't...?" He shuffled uncomfortably. "Oh...well then; I should go..."

_I wonder if he actually _did _ send them...? _ Buttercup said, "Oh, okay." She winked. "I'll see you later."

Brick raised an eyebrow in surprise at the wink, but then he nodded and flew off.

"He's just...like the _perfect _ boyfriend," Blossom said. "It's hard to believe he was the same five-year-old who used to beat us up."

"Yeah..._really _ hard to believe," Buttercup agreed, staring after him.

RIING!

"Oh; I should get to class," Blossom said, grabbing her books.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Buttercup agreed. She stared after her sister's pink streak.

_...He _is _ a great boyfriend. But first..._ Buttercup smirked. _I need to get _you _ outta the picture. _

* * *

At the end of the day as she walked home, Buttercup saw Brick walking out talking to Dexter and Mandark. They were talking about something nerdy.

She paused to listen in on the conversation:

"Wow, Blossom really powned you this class," Mandark said.

Brick snorted. "Little-Miss-Know-It-All is entitled to that, I suppose. I only made _one _ little mistake."

"And she gave you a whole lecture on how you were wrong," Dexter pointed out.

"...Oh shut up," Brick grumbled. He ran a hand through his long red hair. "Sometimes I wonder if she _forgets _ that I'm her _boyfriend_."

Buttercup made a mental note of this.

"Olga upstages me quite a lot," Dexter responded, pushing his glasses up his nose. "She's just that way."

"Well, Bloss isn't Olga," Brick pointed out. "Blossom's..._Blossom_."

Buttercup stroked her chin as if an invisible beard grew there, thinking over this new piece of information. _Maybe she could use it..._

The boys rounded a corner and Buttercup ducked further back along the wall, holding her breath as they walked past.

After a few moments, she began running toward them as if she had come from behind them. "Brick; Dexter; Mandark!" she called, waving.

Brick turned to see his friend Buttercup and smiled. "Oh hey, BC. What's up?"

"I just happened to see you three, and I was wondering if I could join you...?"

"Well, I don't see why not, so...sure," Brick agreed with a shrug.

Buttercup smiled. _She knew he'd say yes. _

"Well this makes it harder to talk," Dexter joked. "We usually talk about 'nerdy' stuff together."

"I think I can manage," Buttercup responded, smirking._ As long as Brick's here with me... _She nudged Brick. "Just remember to explain a few things, 'kay?"

"Sure, Butterbabe," Brick agreed, nodding.

Buttercup paused. _Did he just... _She smiled. _I _knew _ he liked me! _ "Could you carry my bag...?" she tested carefully.

"...Sure; I don't see why not," Brick agreed with a shrug, taking and swinging the brown messenger bag over his shoulder.

Buttercup blinked in surprise, but then she smiled and raced after the three boys...

Meanwhile, a certain raven-haired boy was watching from afar with narrowed eyes...

* * *

"And so the cell's molecular structure was damaged," Dexter was saying when they reached his house.

"I see," Brick responded, rubbing his chin cutely.

"Weeeeellll it looks like this is your stop!" Buttercup said with a smile to Dexter, excited to be able to walk home with Brick..._alone_.

"Oh why yes, you're very correct. I'll—"

"Be going now," Buttercup said, pushing him forward. "See ya later!"

"—See ya guys...later..." Dexter managed to finish saying in surprise.

"Shouldn't we—" Brick tried, but Buttercup interrupted as she led him off.

"No, no; he'll be fine. Let's just get going, okay...?"

"Umm...okay," Brick said, glancing over his shoulder. He shrugged to Dexter, who shrugged back with a raised eyebrow.

Dexter scratched his head as he watched the two fly away, and he suddenly froze... Then he hurried inside and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Buttercup pulled out a Physics textbook and began talking about what was in it, blabbing about how she was hoping he could help by tutoring her.

Brick just listened with a bored expression. When she paused for awhile, he asked, _"So...why aren't we flying?"_

"Because then we wouldn't be able to enjoy walking," Buttercup responded. She actually would've liked flying too, but she wanted this walk to last as long as possible.

So Brick continued to listen to his green-eyed friend chat avidly about how excited she was to have him tutor her...

Brick watched birds soar in the blue sky as Buttercup kept talking, about something like how with him tutoring her, she wouldn't fail any test... Brick froze then. _Did Buttercup say...she actually looked _forward _ to studying...and with _me_...? _He blinked. _It's probably just as _friends_, _he told himself.

"What about Blossom?" Brick suddenly asked.

Buttercup turned to him in surprise, frowning slightly. "What about her...?"

"Couldn't she...I don't know; couldn't _she _ tutor you...?" Brick shrugged, making a face as he looked away awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't take that the wrong way, it's just that she's your sister—"

"Yeah, and _you're _ my _friend_," Buttercup interrupted. "Besides, she's always been helping me and I've hardly made any improvement."

"Maybe...Maybe you aren't trying hard enough...?" Brick tried to say.

"I think _she _ isn't; she enjoys being the top student," Buttercup responded. "And _besides_, you know how she is. You said so yourself—she lectured you on how you were wrong in class and was a Little-Miss-Know-It-All and everything!"

"Yeah, but that was—" Brick suddenly stopped rubbing the back of his neck as he froze and his eyes widened. He turned to Buttercup. "How did you..."

Buttercup blinked. "How did I what...?—Oh!" She blushed. "Y'know; super-hearing and everything."

"..._Suuure_,"Brick agreed slowly.

Buttercup quickly moved on. "Oh hey look! There's my house."

"...So it seems," Brick agreed with a raised eyebrow.

"Want to walk me to the door...?" Buttercup asked flirtatiously.

Brick missed her flirty tone, but couldn't help but think it weird that Buttercup wanted him to...walk her to her door. _Like...since when did she care, anyway...?_

He still shrugged despite his sudden discomfort, nodding slightly. "Sure; why the hell not."

"Great!" Buttercup ran towards the door cheerfully, Brick following at a slower pace with a bored expression.

_Why the fuck is she so cheery? It's like she's Bubbles in Buttercup's body, _ Brick thought. _Besides, she was fucking _pissed _ at Butch just not long ago. What came over her...?_

"I have the keys in my pocket," she was saying as she pulled them out and began to unlock the door. She was bent over, and Brick's face turned red at the rustle of her skirt and quick look at her apple-green panties.

Brick said nothing though; knowing Buttercup, she'd pound him if she ever found out he'd seen her panties.

Unknown to him though, Buttercup really didn't care that he might've seen her panties. She was just satisfied to see his face grow red from the corner of her eye. She opened the door and said, "I guess this is where we say goodbye, huh...?"

"Yeah, I guess." Brick shrugged. "See ya later, Buttercup."

"Laters," Buttercup agreed. She stood slightly on her tiptoes as her breath tickled his ear. "Don't forget about tutoring me later."

Brick blinked in surprise, his mouth opening slightly. His cheeks flushed. "B-Buttercup...?" He turned to her, baffled.

"See ya later!" she said with a smile and grabbed her bag from him, before closing the door.

Brick just stood there for a few moments, blinking like a dumb idiot. Then he shook his head and turned around, walking off.

A certain red-haired teen watched from the window of her room, her eyes slowly narrowing. The pink cell in her hand was slowly being squeezed, although she stopped before it smashed into pieces.

"Blossom...? Blossom, are you there...?"

Taking a deep breath, she raised the phone to her ear. Her pink lips parted as she said, "...Thanks for the warning Dexter. I see what you mean."

"Wait, Bloss—"

Then she pressed _"hang up"_.

"...I have another number to dial."

* * *

When Brick got home and opened the door, he found it dark and seemingly empty. Brick shrugged, as he was used to an empty house since his brothers often went out to do shit God-knows-what and where.

Just as he pulled off his shoes and was about to flop down onto the couch, a voice sounded:

"...And where do you think _you've _ been?"

Brick looked up to see glaring, glowing green eyes in the dimly lit room. The owner of those eyes was leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded. "Oh hey, Butch," he said with a shrug. "I was walking home with Dexter, Mandark—"

"And _Buttercup_," Butch finished. He slowly got up from leaning, unfolding his arms and stalking over to Brick. He slammed a vase onto the floor. "I _know_."

Brick shrugged again. "Well, you _asked_."

"Don't try anything, Brick. Buttercup's _my _ girlfriend."

"It doesn't seem that way; not after you cheated on her," Brick commented, leaning his head away when Butch grabbed his collar and thumped him against the wall. He noticed a small crack forming from the impact.

"I'm _trying _ to fix that. I thought _you _ were helping, but _somehow _ you decided to start...giving her _company_." Butch's free hand began to glow green as he lifted it.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_, Butch! Calm the hell down; I'm her friend and I'm only cushioning the hurt. _Relax_, I'm still helping you," Brick said, putting his hands up.

Butch let him go with a warning glare. "You better keep your 'cushioning' to a fucking minimum, dickweed, and keep your 'helping' to a maximum."

"I will; relax," Brick promised, hands still up as he raised an eyebrow.

Butch sent him one last glare before turning and stalking off. He got to a door and paused with a shadowed expression. He glanced back one last time to see a surprised Brick with hands still up and a raised eyebrow. Then he stomped out, slamming the door shut.

"...Jeez, what crawled up _his _ ass and died?" Brick muttered, dropping his hands and scratching the back of his head.

The door opened and Boomer and Blaster appeared, carrying green grocery bags. Quite a few of them were full of beer. Boomer was wearing a jacket with spiky fur at the end of his sleeves, bottom of his jacket, and on his hood. Blaster was wearing a yellow sweater jacket and dragging a rather big, heavy bag behind him.

Boomer turned to see Brick still close to the entrance, the dark room, the smashed vase, and the small crack in the wall. He raised an eyebrow, dropping his bags. _"...What'd we miss?" _ This caused Blaster to crash right into him.

"...Just Butch throwing a fucking tamper tantrum," Brick muttered.

* * *

Little did he know, Butch wouldn't be the _only _ one throwing a tamper tantrum...:

"I'm _telling _you, Brick! You're my _boyfriend _ and you're _supposed _ to be the '_perfect _ boyfriend'! _Meaning_, you _can't _just go around flirting with _other _ girls, _especially _ my _sisters_!" Blossom shouted into the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brick answered calmly, although his patience was slowly wearing thin as he listened to his girlfriend's ranting.

"You do _too_! I _mean _ with Buttercup! I _saw _ you walking her home!"

"Yeah, I was _walking _ her _home_. Like a _good friend _ would...?"

"I _also _ saw you stare at her legs, and you were carrying _her _ bag, _and _ she tiptoed upwards to _kiss _ or _whisper _or _whatever _ in your ear!"

"That was _Buttercup's _ doing! I don't know why she was even _acting _ like that! Maybe she's just stressed that Butch cheated on her so she wants someone to make her feel comforted!?"

"Well then what about you standing there with a red face afterwards!?"

"Bloss, you're fucking _overreacting_! I was just _surprised _she'd do that; whispering in my ear, is all!"

"...Okay, so maybe I _am _ overreacting and maybe she _is _ stressed. And don't swear! ...Well, what did you guys talk about...?"

"...She insisted I tutor her."

"Oh, okay—wait, _what_!?"

"I don't know _why _ she asked _me_!"

"What about _me_!? I can tutor her!"

"I asked that too, but she said you—she wanted a change...!"

"...Brick Jojo, _what_. Did. She. _Really_. Say!?"

"Nothing...!"

_"BRICK!"_

"Fucking _nothing_, Bloss!"

"Don't _swear_, Brick! And TELL ME THE _TRUTH_!"

"Okay, okay! I said she may not be trying enough, and she said that she thought _you _ weren't trying enough! She claimed you _liked _ being top student and Little-Miss-Know-It-All!"

"She _what_!?"

"Don't blame me! I don't control what your sister thinks of your tutoring skills!"

"You're my _boyfriend_! You should've defended me or disagreed!"

"Well, she didn't exactly give me a _chance _ to! She wouldn't stop _talking_!"

_"BRICK!"_

_"What!?"_

"_Don't _ tell me you _agreed _ to tutor her!"

"I didn't _technically _ agree, but she didn't give me a chance to _disagree _either!"

"Brick Jojo, I _forbid _ you from tutoring her!"

"You can't _'forbid' _me from doing anything! You're not my boss, my mother, or my _teacher_, Blossom! You're my _girlfriend_, and _friend_! And Buttercup's _also _ my friend, and I'll tutor her! And that's FUCKING _FINAL_!"

"Brick Jojo, don't you dare—"

_Be—ep. _

"—tutor her," Blossom finished. Frustrated, she thrust her phone onto her bed. "_Ugh_, I can't _believe _ he hung up on me!"

Meanwhile, Buttercup listened from her room with a grin. _Everything was working out just as she had hoped. _

* * *

Buttercup listened to the music from her phone, bored, with her feet propped onto the desk. The music's volume was turned on obnoxiously loud, and she was nodding her head.

The librarian frowned, shuffling papers. She wasn't very happy that such a loud student who obviously didn't come to libraries often was being so disrespectful.

Soon Buttercup looked up from flipping through random books, her textbooks, and schoolbooks to see the person she had been waiting for:

_...Brick. _

He was walking in with his usual bored expression, setting something down on a shelf with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Buttercup immediately brightened, stuffing her phone and her headphones into her bag. She then shoved the useless, random books she'd grabbed aside. She began to pretend to read her Physics textbook with her notebooks out, but not too eagerly. She had a slightly bored expression so Brick wouldn't be _too _ suspicious.

The librarian raised an eyebrow. Brick was one of her often coming students, along with Blossom, and she wondered why Buttercup was so eager to see him. She decided to lay low though.

"Oh hey, Butters. Sorry I'm late; did you wait long...?" Brick asked, swinging his bag onto a chair and taking a seat. He was surprised to see Buttercup reading the textbook. "I had some..._issues _ to deal with before coming here."

"Nah," Buttercup replied quickly and cheerfully. "I didn't wait long at all." In truth, she'd been waiting five minutes. She bet those _"issues"_ had to do with Blossom. She smirked.

"Are those yours...?" Brick asked, nodding toward the stack of random books.

"Oh! No, not really," Buttercup lied nervously. She smiled awkwardly. "Well...y'know."

"Oh...'cause some of this could probably actually help you," Brick said, taking one of the books on the top.

"In that case, some of them are mine!" Buttercup responded quickly.

Brick turned and raised an eyebrow at her in surprise, but then he laughed slightly. "Gee, Butters; thanks—I needed that." He smiled.

She smiled back, blushing. Brick was cute when he smiled and laughed, so if she managed to make him laugh, that was an accomplishment. "Yeah...I'm funny, aren't I...?" She decided pretending that it had been a joke was the safest route.

Brick nodded. "Yeah, you're really funny...like Butch."

"...Like _that _ idiot...? Let's not talk about him," Buttercup scowled, her expression contorting into one of annoyance.

Brick frowned. _But she _did _ look kinda cute pouting... _ He shook his head. _What am I _doing_!? I came here to show Bloss it was okay; _not _ hit on BC! Not when Bloss _is _ my girlfriend... _He flushed, and missed Buttercup's own red face.

But Buttercup didn't miss his. She smiled slightly, doing a fist pump in her head. _So far, so good. _

"Okay," Brick finally said, shaking his head to clear it, "let's begin with this chapter..."

Buttercup nodded as she tried to listen to him teaching her about things she didn't really understand and things she did. The day wore on with him explaining things to her, and then they would take breaks and joke around as they read random books together.

The tutoring session was going along great, and it was making Buttercup more and more sure he'd be a perfect boyfriend.

When Brick finished another lesson and was done talking, he turned to his apple-green-eyed friend. "Do you understand...?" He raised an eyebrow.

Buttercup nodded. "I understand alright... But do you understand this...?" She began to lean in slowly.

"Buttercup...? What are you...?" Brick trailed off, leaning back with a red face...

Meanwhile, the librarian watched with narrowed eyes. She knew Brick was dating Blossom, and the fact that her own _sister _ was hitting on her boyfriend was just...just—

_Creak. _

The librarian looked up at the sudden noise to see Blossom Utonium herself. _Speak of the devil, _ she thought. "Why, hello there, Blossom!" _Behind her was..._Butch_...? _"And...umm...hello, Butch."

"Hi," Blossom managed to greet the librarian with a small smile. Butch just nodded in response. "Have you seen Brick and Buttercup...?"

"Why do you ask...?" the librarian responded nervously.

"Well, she asked him to tutor her and I got mad...I just wanted to apologize for my silly behaviour and maybe help out," Blossom explained, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, well...I have indeed seen them," the librarian said slowly. "But—"

"Oh; thanks," Blossom said with a tight smile as she nodded. "I know you're very busy, so I'll find them myself."

The librarian wished she could've stalled Blossom longer. That way, they wouldn't have to witness what was obviously happening between Buttercup and Brick, but Blossom was already walking off. The librarian sighed in defeat, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she waited for the inevitable...

* * *

The story of Blossom and Butch joining each other went a little like this:

_Earlier that day...:_

"I told _ you, I'm _TUTORING _ HER AND THAT'S FUCKING _FINAL_! I'll show you there's nothing to worry about!"_

_"Brick Jojo–!"_

Be—ep.

_"_Ugh_! He did it _again_!" Blossom groaned, tearing at her hair as she flopped down onto her pink bed. She kicked off her woollen pink slipper boots. _

_Blossom stared at the ceiling as she shielded her eyes from the light with her arm. She sighed. _Maybe she _was _ overreacting...

_Blossom sat up. _...Maybe I can go to the library and apologize; or at least help them out so I can keep an eye on them.

_Slipping her feet back into her slipper boots, Blossom paused in front of her mirror. Long ponytail with the usual bow; check. Baggy, pink woollen sweater; check. Black tights; check. _

_After making sure she looked okay, Blossom grabbed her creamy white bag with the little heart patch sewed onto it. A pair of pink bear and a red bear keychains dangled from her bag. Brick had won them for her at a carnival..._

_Blossom sighed before she pushed open her bedroom door and started walking out. Despite these shoes being her slippers for indoors, she was going to be wearing a pair of pink woollen boots like these ones. _

_Just as Blossom slipped her feet into those boots and opened the door, she was met with...:_

Green eyes.

_Blossom almost expected it to be Buttercup and suddenly felt flustered, looking away as she muttered, "What are you doing here...?"_

_"...Looking for Buttercup, maybe...?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. _

_Blossom turned in surprise to see those same green eyes and the raised eyebrow. Only..._

...It was Butch.

_His usual spiky black hair was messier than usual, bangs flopping down into his eyes. He had slightly visible bags and was wearing a black-and-dark-green hoodie dotted with little green stars. _

_"H-Hi Butch," Blossom stammered, embarrassed. _

_Butch shrugged as he tried to look over her shoulder. "Hey, is Butters here...?"_

_"No...why...?" Blossom replied, shaking her head. _

_"...Damn. I've been looking for her; I wanted to talk to her..." Butch muttered, leaning back and scowling as he kicked at a rock with the toe of his gray sneaker. _

_"...She's being tutored by Brick." Blossom studied him for his reaction. _

_"Oh, okay; thank—wait. _What_!?" Butch's head shot up as he stared at Blossom with wide eyes. "Are you _fucking serious_!?"_

_Blossom winced slightly, nodding. "Yes...and _please_; _don't _ swear."_

_Butch scowled. "Your _boyfriend's _ tutoring _my girlfriend_. I don't think swears are our biggest worry right now."_

_"...She doesn't really seem like your girlfriend, ever since the—"_

_"I know, I know," Butch interrupted, rolling his eyes as he picked up the stone he'd been kicking. "You and Brick are exactly alike. Like he said that too, and I mean, _why _ does _everyone keep _saying that!?"_

_"...Oh, _really_...?" Blossom said, and Butch nodded, still staring at the rock in his hand. She tapped on her chin as she stared at the sky. "Well...let me think for a moment..." She turned back to Butch with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe because it's _true_...?"_

_"...Oh shut up," Butch scowled. His eyes narrowed as he crushed the rock in his hand, small specks of rock flying out of his gloved grip. "...I don't trust that guy one bit."_

_Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Brick...? It should be _Buttercup _ you don't trust."_

_"You don't get it, do you...?" Butch scowled, shaking the remnants of the rock out of his hand. "He _walked _ Buttercup home."_

_Blossom hesitated. "Well, I know that, but—"_

_"But nothing," Butch interrupted. He turned around. _

_"Where are you going?" Blossom asked, eyes widening. _

_Butch rolled his eyes as he turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious...? To the _library_, _duh_." _

_"Well...then I'll come with you!"_

_Butch shrugged, glancing back at her again. "Suit yourself," he said. He then grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go!"_

_"Whoa!" cried Blossom, her face red as he literally pulled her into the sky. _Had Butch always been this strong...? _She blushed even more and shook her head to clear it. Focus_, Blossom! You're going because of Brick. But..._—And she glanced at their hands—_Butch _is _pretty cute...

Now Butch and Blossom were weaving their way through the bookshelves, looking around and trying to find Buttercup and Brick.

"Where the _fuck _ are they?" Butch muttered.

"I'm sure we'll find them soon," Blossom said with a roll of her eyes. "Just stop swearing, will you?"

"...No promises," Butch muttered.

"Look; Buttercup's mad at you, so I'll let you know when it's safe for you to come out, okay...?" Blossom sighed, stopping.

Butch crashed into her and cursed as he rubbed his sore head. "Okay, okay. Just text me something like _'B' _ when you want me to appear."

Blossom waited as Butch disappeared into the shadows. "Okay, see you later, Butch."

"Laters," Butch responded in a mutter.

When Blossom saw him vanish, she took a deep breath before walking forward. _She had to be prepared. She had to be—_

Blossom rounded the corner and her eyes widened as she dropped her bag.

What she saw was:

_...Buttercup kissing Brick. _

_...She _wasn't _ prepared for _this_. _

Gasping, Blossom felt tears coming as she placed a hand over her mouth. "B-Brick...?" she whispered.

A normal person wouldn't have heard her, but Brick's super-hearing caught the heartbroken whisper. He pulled away from the green Puff and looked up, his eyes widening. "B-_Blossom_...?"

"Brick...Buttercup... HOW _COULD _ YOU!?" Blossom spun around, feeling tears streaking down her face. She began to run; she didn't know where, but she wanted to run away.

"Blossom, _wait_!" She could hear Brick calling her, but she didn't stop to listen.

Meanwhile, Brick sent Buttercup a confused and almost betrayed stare...or was it a glare? Then he scrambled upwards and got ready to fly after Blossom, calling her name. They were lucky the library had very little people at the time.

Buttercup felt her heart sink when she realized Brick was going after Blossom. She got up. "Brick, wait...—" But her fingers only grazed his arm before he turned away and went after his girlfriend.

_"Brick...!" _ Buttercup called, suddenly feeling sad and even slightly heartbroken. _Did he _really_ not like her that way...? But the _signs_...!_

Meanwhile, Brick was still calling Blossom. He raced outside of the library and called her name again.

"Leave me _alone_!"

The voice sounded cracked and hurt. "Blossom, please," Brick pleaded, biting his lip. _What have I done...?_

"Please what...? Forgive you for kissing my sister? I _told _ you; you're my _boyfriend_, Brick! And you said there was nothing to worry about!"

"There shouldn't have been! Buttercup... _She _ tried to kiss me! I didn't even know she—"

_"Liar!" _ cried Blossom, squeezing her eyes shut as she shook her head. "The signs were all there; don't try and shift the blame! Butch is right...you can't be trusted!" Tears pooled around her eyes.

"But it's true—wait, _Butch_...? Bloss, what were you doing with _him_!? Look, you gotta trust me here; I—"

"Brick, I can't trust you anymore; you've lost that privilege. Everything you've promised me; said was true...they've all been broken, or become a lie." Tears slid down her face.

"I'm _sorry_, Blossom! What more can I say?" Brick cried, exasperated. "I never meant for this to happen; I didn't know—!"

"So what if you didn't know!? It happened; you two...k-_kissed_, and I saw..." Blossom was becoming more and more sad with each word.

Brick knew he should comfort her, but he felt so bewildered by everything happening around him that he didn't know _what _ to say.

"...You see...? There's nothing more to talk about," Blossom whispered sadly when Brick said nothing.

"Blossom...! No; please! Just wait—"

"No more waiting Brick," Blossom whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks again, "it's too late. I've already seen how you really feel..."

"Blossom; I _told _ you, that wasn't my doing—!"

"But I can't trust a guy who kisses my sisters when he's _dating ME_!" Blossom cried back, standing up and slapping him.

Brick was taken aback as he stepped backwards. "No...no, no, no, no, _NO_!" He held a hand to his face as he shook it, his auburn hair whisking around him.

Blossom watched him before sighing as she turned away with sad eyes. "..._Exactly_. Even _you _ have nothing more to say."

"Blossom...I..." Brick could feel everything he'd ever built for their relationship come crumbling down, and that made his own heart ache.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup was still sitting at the table with her eyes glued to the textbook. Only...she wasn't actually reading it. _...I can't believe he went after her..._

"I can't _believe _ he went after her!"

Buttercup thumped her fist onto the table before she let her head fall onto her textbook. "I can't believe..."

"...That you had a _crush _ on him...? That you thought he _liked _ you...? That you _kissed _ him...? That you broke your sister's _heart_...?"

"Well, I...—" Her head shot up. "Who said that!?"

"...Just call me..._'B' _ for now," the voice responded.

Buttercup snorted. "Well, okay then, _'B'_. What makes you think this has anything to do with _you_...?"

_"...It has to do with me much more than you'd think."_

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"Look, just hear me out, okay?"

"_Fine_," Buttercup groaned. "What do you _want_?"

"Listen; I don't know how this happened but...Brick is still Blossom's boyfriend. You didn't really like it when I—that _Butch _ guy cheated on you, right...?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "How did you—?"

"Keep listening," B interrupted. "If you didn't like the fact he was kissing Brute, then obviously you know how _Blossom _ feels, right? You haven't forgiven either Butch _or _ Brute, and who says Blossom will forgive you and Brick...?"

"...Oh shit," Buttercup said, her eyes widening.

_"...She's going through the same thing you are,"_ B said quietly.

Buttercup stood up. "Holy _fuck _ I _can't believe _ some random stranger's voice is _right_." She quickly grabbed her bag before rushing over and picking up the bag Blossom had dropped. "Thanks, stranger B dude."

When she flew off, the "stranger B dude" stepped out of the shadows. _"...I'm not a stranger, Buttercup..." _ he whispered. _"...Or at least...I once wasn't."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup caught up to Brick and Blossom. She skidded to a stop in front of them and took a deep breath. They were too busy talking so they didn't notice her, but then she said: "...Guys."

Both Blossom and Brick looked up. Blossom's eyes narrowed as Brick's face fell into a frown, his eyebrows creasing. _"...You," _ they both said.

"...Yes, _me_," Buttercup sighed. "Look...I just wanted to say..._sorry_."

Blossom blinked. "What...?"

"Bloss, _none _ of this is Brick's fault. _I _ kissed _him_. I...I thought he _liked _ me; I thought I liked _him_... You were right; he _is _ the perfect boyfriend, but...he isn't _my _ perfect boyfriend." She turned to face Brick. "You're...my perfect _friend_."

"Butters..." Brick murmured in surprise.

"But why would you...?" Blossom asked, still looking kind of confused as she sniffled.

"That day after Butch cheated on me, Brick comforted me. I-I took his words wrong and...I don't know...I guess I thought we'd be perfect together," Buttercup explained, flushing in embarrassment. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as her gaze softened. "I... Bloss, can you ever forgive me...?"

Blossom stared at her in surprise, mouth slightly open with wide eyes. Dry tears streaked her face, but now she smiled slightly as her gaze softened. _"...I...I forgive you."_

"Look, I—" Buttercup turned back to her. "You..._what_...?"

Blossom smiled. "I _said_, I forgive you! It was just a misunderstanding..." She giggled. "And I'm sorry too for overreacting." She held out her arms. "Hug...?"

Buttercup smiled as well as she took the hug. But then she recovered and to keep up her "image", she said, "Not too tight, Bloss."

Blossom giggled as she simply squeezed tighter.

"Bloss, you...?" Brick trailed off, sounding almost hesitant to finish his sentence in fear it wasn't true.

She turned to him and smiled, nodding. "I forgive you guys. Thank you." Then she blushed as she looked at the ground, kicking at a rock with the toe of her shoe. "And...I-I'm sorry for..._slapping _ you. I just—"

_"...Shut up for a sec, Bloss. You talk too much."_

Blossom looked up in surprise. "Brick—_mmph_!"

Brick had grabbed her by the chin with his gloved had, and pulled her in for a kiss. His lips crashed onto hers, but the forcefulness slipped away as the kiss turned into something soft and passionate.

When he pulled away, he smiled.

"B-Brick..." Blossom stammered.

Brick pulled her back into a hug, kissing her hair before looking up. _"...I love you, Bloss." _He closed his eyes._ "...Thank you."_

Buttercup felt her heart tear at the scene. _Even though she'd admitted it was a misunderstanding, Brick was still..._

"...Hey, guys."

Buttercup and the two reds looked up to see Butch appearing sheepishly.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, greeting him the same way the reds had greeted her: _"...You."_

"Yeah, _me_," Butch responded in a sigh, closing his eyes.

Buttercup stepped forward. "What do _you _ want, _asshole_?" she hissed.

"_Harsh_, babe." Butch held his hands up. "And after I helped get the two reds back together too." He nodded at them, which made them blush.

"What the fuck are you—_wait_." Buttercup paused and her eyes widened. "Don't tell me you..._You're B_!?"

Butch nodded. "I couldn't tell you who I _really _ was, or you'd never listen to me!"

"Can you blame me!?" Buttercup shouted back. "You're...You're such an _asshole_!"

Butch held his hands to his heart. "The pain, the _pain_!" But then he grew serious as his eyes narrowed. "Why must you keep this up, BC? If _Blossom _ can forgive you and Brick, why can't _you _ forgive _me_!?"

"Because it _WASN'T _ A _MISUNDERSTANDING_! You _cheated _on me with _Brute_!" Buttercup shouted.

"But that _is _ a misunderstanding! I was _drunk_—"

"So that makes it _all okay_!? You—"

"_LOOK_, JUST _HEAR ME OUT_!"

Buttercup froze, thinking back to when he was B and..._not _ an asshole. So she folded her arms, as if trying to protect her broken heart, and said, "...Alright. You want to talk...? Then _talk_."

"..._Thank _ you." Butch closed his eyes and took a deep breath before plunging in: "I...I was drunk and I...I honestly thought Brute was _you_."

Buttercup's eyes widened. "You...what...?"

"Look, it's been _three months_! I've been trying to prove myself as the _'perfect boyfriend' _ to you, but I get _nothing _ in return! I was so stressed I got drunk even though Brick tried to stop me, and I...I thought _Brute _ was _you_. She was drunk too, and you've never given me love like..._that _ before, so I...I don't know; I guess I just wanted some _love_! I was drunk and desperate and...and then _that _happened. I never thought that..." Butch trailed off, and when he spoke again, his voice was quiet: "...I just wanted some _'love' _in return, BC...is that so much to ask...? I'm so tried and fucking stressed out. All that pressure you give me to be a good boyfriend, BC; it's just...fucking stressing me out...! You were so pressuring and I wanted to keep you as a girlfriend so I did my best, but..." He trailed off again.

Buttercup turned to Brick, who nodded with a raised eyebrow. "I _told _ you he was stressed."

Buttercup thought back to what he had said...:

_Brick sighed with a shrug. "If it were _me _ as your boyfriend, I would've never gotten so drunk. Still, Butch was really stressed and I tried to stop him, but that was impossible... So you can't really blame the guy; maybe you should stop being so pressuring on him..."_

Her attention was brought back to Butch when he said:

_"..._Please_, BC. I love you."_

"Perhaps _I _ can help," Brick said, getting up. He nodded and winked at Butch, who looked surprised. "I _told _you I'd help you."

Buttercup felt confused. "Brick...?"

Brick turned back to her and pulled out a green card. "Remember this...?"

Buttercup shook her head.

"...Right. You see, _Butch _ sent those buttercups to you. I told Butch you didn't get the card, and then I went back to find it. I guess you thought I sent them, but...here you go." He passed the card to Buttercup.

Buttercup began to read...:

_"'Hey Buttercup..._

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**Screw this overused poem,**_

_**Truth is I like you.**_

_Yeah, so we didn't start off real great, and I know I can be rather lousy at being...nice, but I'm just...not used to being nice._

_So yeah... Here's my real poem—and sorry if it sucks...I don't usually write poems. It might be a little sappy and everything, but knowing you, that suits you just fine... That's what I like about you:_

_**You're not as bad as I thought you were**_

_**You cause my heart to stir**_

_**There's something about you that attracts me**_

_**Like a moth to a flame, or a bee to honey.**_

_**You're all that's sweet, you're all that's sugar and spice and everything nice...**_

_**We both have spice**_

_**I'm all that's sour, I'm all that's snips, snails, and puppy dog tails...**_

_**I guess you could call this "apology" a fail...**_

_But still..._

_I'm sorry for cheating on you with Brute. I was just..._stressed_. Your _"perfect boyfriend" _ routine made me so pressured and I felt I never got anything in return. I got drunk to relieve myself of the stress, and I ended up thinking Brute was you..._

_Look, I'm sorry, 'kay...? Can you ever forgive me...?_

BC, I love you.

_-Butch'"*_

Buttercup stared at Butch. "You..._You _ wrote this...?"

"...Brick helped me," Butch mumbled, looking away with a red face.

Brick nudged Buttercup. "_C'mon_, BC! Just forgive him already!"

Buttercup glanced at him before glancing at Blossom. Her sister nodded, giving her a thumbs-up. "I forgave _you_, didn't I...?" she said teasingly.

"Okay...I _guess _ I...forgive you," she muttered, her voice slowly growing more and more quiet.

"What's that...?" Butch said, raising an eyebrow.

_"...I forgive you," _ Buttercup muttered, her face red.

"I didn't quite hear that~" Butch said.

"...I _said_,_ I FORGIVE YOU_!" Buttercup shouted, hitting him on the head. "Don't rub it in!"

"_Ow_! Okay, okay," Butch grumbled, rubbing his sore head.

Brick and Blossom laughed.

"So...you guys are back together...?" Brick asked, almost teasingly.

Butch pursed his lips together as he shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "Umm...BC...?"

"...I...I _guess _ so..." Buttercup muttered, looking away as she also pursed her lips in a pout, which both Ruffs found adorable. Her cheeks burned.

An awkward silence descended on them as the two greens just stood there awkwardly, looking away from each other.

"...So...are any of you guys gonna _do _ something...?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

More awkward silence followed, but then Butch said, "_HELL yes_."

Buttercup looked up. "Butch, what are you—?"

_"I love ya, babe."_

All of a sudden, Butch was kissing her. Buttercup struggled at first, but the forcefulness melted away into a sweet kiss as she finally kissed back. Sparks went off in her head as her heart raced.

_...She'd missed this. _

When they pulled away panting, Buttercup blushed as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "Wh-What was _that _ for!?" she demanded.

"I thought you _liked _ it! You kissed back anyway!" he shot back, also blushing as he covered his own mouth.

"..._Fine_; I did like it, okay!? Now...sh-shut up!"

The reds laughed, and the two greens' faces burned even more as they remembered their siblings were still there.

* * *

When the four got back to the Ruffs' house, Buttercup joked that she had learned a _lot _ from Brick. Blossom agreed that the tutoring thing was now okay, but she said she had to be there to help and "keep an eye on them". This caused them to laugh, and Butch decided to join as well, "for the same reasons as Blossom."

"Don't you _trust _ us...?" Brick asked jokingly as he unlocked the door.

"After _today_...? I think it's better to be safe than sorry," Blossom giggled.

When the door opened, they were greeted by their siblings:

Bandit was playing cards as Bunny sat beside him.

Braker and Bliss were teasing each other as they played video games.

Boomer and Bubbles were playing against Bandit, Bunny, Banana, and Blaster.

Blaster got up to reach for a cup of hot cocoa, but he had to lean over Boomer. He stood on his tiptoes, reaching...

Boomer looked up to see the reds and greens, raising an eyebrow. _"...What'd we miss?"_

This caused Blaster to crash right into him..._again_.

And everyone laughed.

* * *

_*(A/N: The message was taken from my fic "Will U B My Valentine?", although I edited the ending~)_

_**Story Plan**__ (this is before Blossom phones Brick and before Brick and Buttercup get to the Puffs' house):_

_-Buttercup and Brick get home, Blossom sees, gets slightly jealous and argues with Brick over the phone, Buttercup listens with a grin, next day Brick goes to library to help tutor Buttercup anyway (partially as a friend and partially to purposefully disobey Blossom), Blossom decides to go help and apologize/keep an eye on them just to make sure, Butch joins her, Buttercup then kisses Brick and Blossom sees, she runs off crying and Brick chases her which makes BC sad, Brick tries to comfort/apologize to her to no avail, but Buttercup sees her mistakes and realizes Blossom is going through the same thing as she is, so she apologizes and explains, they forgive each other and Butch appears, and since Blossom could forgive Brick and Buttercup and Brick could forgive her, with a little nudge from Brick, she forgives Butch, especially after she finds out the card (which fell out) and flowers weren't from Brick, but they were from him, and they stand there awkwardly but then Butch kisses her and at first she struggles but then she kisses back...-_

* * *

_So I'm finally done! And if any of you are wondering, she actually did want this to end up as Butch x Buttercup; it's not 'cause I hate Brickercup...! Although...I definitely prefer actual colour couples. cx_

_Again; sorry for the wait and thanks for being patient! QwQ_

_Now remember to review! :D_


End file.
